User talk:Commander Strife
Welcome Commander Strife! Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skull Island page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask on my talk page or any other editor's talk page via here > Wiki Administrators. Remember to read the help pages they are most useful. Also the administrators here have a help guide here > Wiki Help. Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks again and Welcome! -- Woolva (Talk) 14:01, November 9, 2011 Nice Stats You accept Facebook Friend requests?? Commander Random 21:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Your Fellow Commander Random RE: I only paid 2 times for E&A. Last summer: 5$ FOR 40 ep AND 1 A-10 Warthog, and a Christmas gift from my parents (just clarify I'm not adult): 143 EP. That makes me happy but I am not spending hundreds of dollars on games. I havn't paid EP for the last F18 Upgrade because it's not worth and I don't have so many EP. Dodo8My talk page 13:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Woolva is back. But he will only rarely visit the Wiki, because he doesn't want to spend hours on the computer anymore. So in the near feature me and Wolcott we will be the Adiministrators of this Wiki. Jan will give us the rights as soon he/she will respond Woolva's request.Dodo8My talk page 13:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: I know Commander Strife. Everything would be alright if I could find some one to learn me how extract the images from the game.Dodo8My talk page 08:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: 12, almost 13.Dodo8My talk page 08:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Parts images Learn how to add a image on a page Strife! The parts pages look horrible! Fix it yourself. Look at this example and use "source" mode: HESH Rounds. RE: How to First: Under the Part's template write *..... = The name of the image *jpg, png, img, etc. 2: Under the image write: *Pig = Page's name on Wikipedia. You don't need any link. Dodo8My talk page 08:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) This will help you: Dodo8My talk page 08:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Some freak anounymous user commented and writed on that page "fuck you Dodo8"....I ban him for 1 Year. After that there was anothere anounymous that said "you'll need more admins toblock him bluebird". I blocked that one too. If your friend is one of them, don't listen to them.Dodo8My talk page 08:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: She saw my name in the comments, no? Anyway if you are telling the truth give me her IP to unblock.Dodo8My talk page 08:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Everythin is good on the wiki now, no more vandals, but it needs some updates. You are doing good but you need to learn how tom ake the "Added by Commander Strife" to dissapear. I can't learn you now how because I have to go to school.Dodo8My talk page 09:18, January 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Just because I don't speak perfectlyy english it doesn't mean i'm Mexican. I'm from Romania, Est Europe.Dodo8My talk page 07:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: go into source mode when editing and make sure there is no |right| or |left| or |thumb| that should removed those words. but dose not matter if you cant do it we are a community and meant to help each other so im sure other people will come around and correct it. :) Re:CONFUSED i dont ban people for fun.... and yes Wul-va would be the correct pronunciation. :) Excuse me commander, im just here to check out how my friend goes here, yeah im happy to see that their are still filipinos playing this game , thanks you sir and God bless, (crkkk) over and out Jacob Cavalida 12:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Jacob Cavalida Ummmm, excuses me commander, but, can you tell me if you already have this new feature in the game so called "Punish with Power-ups", they say you wont cost a turn by using a power-up, pretty useful feature thou, can you make a page about it, thnxs,( ill try to upload a picture of it thnx)Jacob Cavalida 02:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) are you fillipino??